Waiting is Dying
by Fairady
Summary: No matter how you looked at it, it was always going to end up like this. Shane x Lori


Disclaimer: I own not and make no money off of this.

Warnings: Sex.

Notes: Requested Lori and Shane in Rick's hospital bathroom.

Waiting is Dying  
by Fairady

.

.

Lori has a medal. It's heavy and shines in the light, and the certificate solemnly praises bravery and courage. She gets them both framed and sets them next to Rick's hospital bed. Right beside the beeping machines that are the only thing saying he's still alive. Carl had wanted it to be the first thing his father sees on waking, and Lori still hasn't found the words to tell him how unlikely it is. How truly hopeless the doctors told her the case was.

She adjusts the frame and flowers as she gets ready to leave. Shane watches her, dark eyes sharp with an interest that showed no sign of abating. She feels a tiny thrill go through her each time she sees it. It's a heady and sharp sensation that's almost enough to wipe out the guilt she feels each time she answers it with a smile.

"Lori," Shane says as he latches onto her waist and tugs her into the tiny bathroom. Which is a bad idea, and one she should not be encouraging him in. His smile, small and sweet steals that thought away.

"Be quick," God help her, Lori lets herself follow. Her hands already pulling up the hem of her skirt, and spinning in his grip as he hoists her up onto the large tank of the toilet.

He opens his pants with quick fingers and Lori watches him pull himself out as she slides her panties down. Kicking them off onto the floor as Shane impatiently rolls a condom on. They have to be quick about this. Nurses make regular rounds of the rooms and there's no guarantee they won't be caught.

Shane grins at her, and from the wicked sparkle in his eyes she knows that he's been thinking the same thing she has, and that the prospect of being caught doesn't frighten him as much as it does her.

There's no foreplay between them. None of the hot kisses or feathery touches that they indulge in when they have time. Shane simply grips her thighs and holds her open as he pushes in. Lifting her just enough to get her off the cold porcelain of the tank.

Lori breathes in and out in little hisses as Shane starts up a quick rhythm guaranteed to get them both off quickly. His clever fingers dipping down to rub her clit at the same time. She throws one arm out and scrambles for something to hold onto, fingers catching and holding on the mirror. Her other arm drapes over his shoulder, her fingers digging into the muscles of his back.

Her head rolls back, exposing her neck, and he leaves a path of burning kisses there. Following the line of her neck up to her ear and the startlingly sensitive skin behind it. The gasp isn't something she can hold back and it echoes in the small room. The loud sound only spurs Shane on further though, increasing his pace in the way that she already knows means he's getting close.

And she's not far away herself. Shane's fingers are relentless in just the right way, and he holds her open, angled just perfectly. Lori bites her lips to keep from moaning at each delicious slide in her. Concentrating on the feel of Shane in her and the winding coil of pleasure that quivers, ready to break.

It's a light nip at the juncture of her neck and shoulder that breaks it. Sharp teeth pressing almost hard enough to leave a mark as Lori arches up violently in Shane's grip. Her toes curling as she clenches down, drawing a far too loud groan out of him. She pants and curls her fingers into his hair, wrenching his head down into a muffling kiss as his thrusts become erratic. The sounds he pours into her mouth are harsh and needy as she lets her fingernails scratch his scalp.

Shane stills and pulls away from her kiss. His face is flushed red but his smile is perfectly sinful as he pulls out of her slowly. Making her feel every inch of him leaving her body. It makes her shiver and suck in a sharp breath even as she glares at him. "Hurry up!"

The tanks is cold under her as he sets her down and steps back to put himself to rights. Lori quickly hops down and lets her skirt fall down to her ankles again. Scooping up her discarded panties and putting them in her purse as she listens intently. Listens for the tell tale movement out in the room that the nurses make when checking on their patients.

Shane opens the door before Lori can decide if she heard something or not. Ducking her swat he twirls into the empty room with a smirk, "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough," Lori huffs as she steps out of the bathroom, leaving the door open to air out the smell of sex that must be there now.

Lori strides past him to open the room's window, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt as she passes Rick. It doesn't last, getting buried under the warm glow she feels as Shane's fingers skate up her arm. She carefully straightens the framed medal one last time before letting Shane lead her out of the room and back to her life.

.

.


End file.
